Últimos momentos
by Ilyann
Summary: Advertencia: SPOILERS DH. Si no has leído el libro, aparta los ojos de estas líneas. Desesperación, angustia, dolor, desazón... Ansias de matar a la mujer que se alza ante sus ojos. Últimos instantes de la vida de Remus Lupin.


_**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter, personajes, escenarios y demás variantes son propiedad de J.J.Rowling._

_E aquí un pequeño experimento. _

_PASAD Y LEED_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Últimos momentos**

Remus se convulsionó de nuevo, dejando que nuevas y gruesas lágrimas cayeran al suelo. Él, siempre tan sereno, siempre tan tranquilo, era incapaz de parar de llorar. Sentado en el suelo, acunando el cuerpo sin vida de Tonks entre sus brazos, sentía que todo había terminado. _Para él_, todo había acabado en aquel preciso instante. Por un momento, pareció olvidar dónde se encontraba y se perdió en el aroma que el cuerpo de su mujer aún desprendía. Su esencia. Esencia que jamás volvería a sentir mientras viviera.

Nuevas lágrimas.

No podía pensar. Su mente parecía haber perdido esa capacidad. Únicamente procesaba la imagen de su mujer muerta una y otra vez. El pecho parecía que fuese a estallarle de un momento a otro, incapaz de albergar toda aquella angustia. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por arrancarse el corazón y dejar de sentir. De vivir.

De morir con ella.

-Eres penoso, Remus Lupin –siseó una fría y calculadora voz a escasos metros del hombre.

Bellatrix Lestrange lo contemplaba con una tétrica sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Curiosamente, parecía estar disfrutando todo aquello. Varita en mano, contemplaba la escena sin moverse ni un ápice de su posición, deleitándose y regocijándose del sufrimiento ajeno.

Aquella voz.

Aquella voz inundó todos sus sentidos, obligándole a recordar quién era y qué hacía allí.

Alzó el rostro, no sin esfuerzo, y contempló a la mujer que se alzaba ante él. Majestuosa, orgullosa y altiva. Disfrutando del daño que causa a su paso. Atesorando como si fuesen trofeos todas y cada una de las lágrimas que sus despiadados actos lograban arrancar a sus víctimas.

Los ojos castaños de Remus se encontraron con los oscuros de Bellatrix. Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras duró aquel duelo de miradas. Tan sólo se oían los gritos y el clamor de la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en el castillo. Batalla ahora ajena a ellos dos.

-¿Por qué? –logró susurrar Remus mientras aprisionaba más a Tonks entre sus brazos-. Ella no tenía culpa de nada.

La mujer rió. Una risa desdeñosa y cargada de júbilo que logró que el pecho del licántropo ardiera.

-Cosas que pasan –dijo con serenidad -. Mi querida sobrinita tenía ganas de jugar y yo la he complacido.

Una nueva carcajada penetró en los oídos del hombre.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó y un nuevo sentimiento se impuso al dolor y a la tristeza.

Rabia.

Una ira que jamás antes había sentido.

La cólera estendiéndose por su cuerpo, recorriéndole las venas, inundando todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Deseos de herir, de hacer daño a aquella mujer. Ansias de matarla y de acabar con ella de la misma manera que ella había acabado con todo lo que amaba.

Su respiración de aceleró en cuestión de segundos y podía sentir a su sien palpitar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraba de pie, erguido completamente, y con los músculos en tensión.

-Oh –dijo Bellatrix un tanto divertida-. ¿Tú también quieres jugar, lobito?

Aquello ya fue demasiado. Todo a su alrededor se tornó borroso y sus ojos únicamente enfocaban a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Todo lo demás que le rodeaba carecía ya de importancia. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre ella, sin importarle que ella tuviese varita y él no. Quería hacerla sufrir con sus propias manos. Anhelaba verla en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y llorando lágrimas de sangre.

Bellatrix sonrió de lado y, antes de que Lupin pudiera alcanzarla, alzó la varita.

-Crucio –susurró

Dolor.

Eso fue lo que sintió.

Mucho dolor.

Como si un millón de cuchillos le perforasen las entrañas y le desgarrasen por dentro.

Incapaz de soportarlo, Remus cayó al suelo de rodillas, abrazado sobre sí mismo, mientras profería un grito ahogado.

-Das pena –volvió a repetir Bellatrix con una mueca de satisfacción en la cara. Miró el cuerpo sin vida de Tonks y, de nuevo, a Lupin, que se retorcía en el suelo-. Los dos dais pena.

La mujer bajó la varita y el dolor cesó. Remus se permitió el lujo de respirar, algo que durante los últimos segundos había sido incapaz de hacer. Sintió que el aire llenaba de nuevo sus pulmones y la vida volvió a él. Deseó que no hubiese sido así.

Bellatix negó con la cabeza, resignada.

-Habéis elegido el bando equivocado, Lupin –dijo, más para sí que para él-. Es una lástima.

Remus hizo ademán de levantarse, pero su dolorido cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle. Presa de la impotencia, golpeó el suelo con el puño y nuevas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Lágrimas que no derramaría delante de Bellatrix. No otra vez.

-Aunque... ¿sabes una cosa? –prosiguió ella-. Lo cierto es que no me caes mal del todo.

Remus apretó los dientes, sintiendo que una nueva oleada de furia lo asaltaba. Pero su sus extremidades no le respondían, por lo que permaneció agazapado en el suelo. Bellatrix avanzó hacia él y se puso de cuclillas. Con una mano le agarró la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle la cara.

-Qué desperdicio sería el matarte, así sin más –dijo mientras se relamía los labios con deleite-. Podría sacarte tanto provecho, si tú quisieras... –hizo una pausa mientras escrutaba los ojos castaños de Lupin-. El Señor Tenebroso aprecia a los valientes, créeme. Rectificar es de sabios, mi querido amigo -nueva pausa-. Ven con nosotros. Jura fidelidad al Señor Oscuro y tu vida será perdonada. No serías el primero ni el último que lo hace. Si mal no recuerdo, un amigo tuyo se unió a nosotros¿no?. ¿Por qué no ibas a poder hacerlo tú?

Remus abrió los ojos de par en par. No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Aquellas palabras no podían estar saliendo de labios de aquella mujer.

_Ella_. Ella que había acabado con todo lo que más quería. Primero con Sirius, su amigo, su compañero del alma, una parte de él. Y ahora con Tonks, la única mujer que había amado en su vida. La única que no había huido al conocer su naturaleza. La única que lo había aceptado y querido tal y como era.

_Ella_ no podía estar proponiéndole aquello.

-¿Y? –inquirió Bellatrix sin soltarle el mentón-. ¿Qué me contestas?

Haciendo gala de sus últimas fuerzas, Remus alzó el rostro y escupió a Bellatrix en la cara. La mujer se apartó instintivamente de él y con el dorso de la mano se limpió el rostro, asqueada.

-Muérete, Lestrange –siseó entre dientes mientras esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa.

Su última sonrisa.

-Tú lo has querido, repugnante licántropo –declaró Bellatrix con una profunda muestra de disgusto-. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Una cegadora luz inundó la apartada aula de Hogwarts en la que se encontraban, tiñendo todo de una cegadora luz verde.

Remus entrecerró los ojos por un momento, sintiéndose extrañamente libre. El dolor se disipó por completo y una profunda paz lo invadió.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos por completo fue la nítida imagen de Tonks, sonriente como siempre, tendiéndola una mano. Pudo percibir la calidez de su presencia y la fragancia que de ella emanaba.

Después, ya no vio ni sintió nada más.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Aunque técnicamente no fue Bellatrix la que mató a Remus, he querido representarlo así. Siento no haber sido 100 fiel al canon original. XP_

_¿Críticas/Opiniones/Sugerencias/Insultos (bueno, esto último mejor no XD)? Comunicádmelo en un review, please._

_Lyann_


End file.
